for you, i would
by monosaccharide
Summary: a series of oneshots written for horikashi week
1. this is how summer ends

_This is a series of oneshots written for HoriKashi week all the way back in June. I got around to posting my AU fic on here, but I never got the opportunity to post the rest, so here they are!_

* * *

The sound of cicadas in rustling trees, the sound of shoes striking pavement and cheerful chatter in the air with birds chirping in the distance—these are the sounds of summer.

The days pass by like this: playful banter, the occasional escapade, and quiet talks in the park. It's unusually peaceful like this, but all good things must come to an end, Kashima realizes. What they have now is comfortable and familiar. Sometimes she wonders if she'll ever be ready to say goodbye to these hot summer days, but for now, she ignores the thoughts that gnaw at her and instinctively places her hand on Hori's. When he doesn't budge, Kashima takes a shaky breath and squeezes his hand, trying to hold back the tears she never knew were coming.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

And he squeezes back.

"Yeah. I am."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

And they sit there in silence, watching as the sun finally sets. No words are exchanged. It's just the occasional squeezing of hands and thumping hearts and thumbs softly caressing the backs of hands.

This is how the day passes, and the night arrives, the feeling of impending solitude coloring the sky an endless expanse of black.

This is how summer ends.

* * *

Hand in hand they walk to the station, the impending feeling of finality looming over their heads.

 _This is it. This is the end._ Kashima wrestles with the thoughts swarming in her head, and the tiring ordeal only ends in tears—loud, shaky sobs and warmest hug imaginable. He is in her arms; her face is buried in his shoulder. He soothingly runs his fingers through her hair and deep, raspy whispers in her ear.

"I'll come visit often."

"Y-You p-p-promise?"

" _I promise,_ " Hori says before softly kissing her cheek and letting her reluctantly pull away from him.

And the train arrives at the most pivotal moment of Kashima's entire summer. She feels his hand languidly slip out of hers, and before she can even register what's happening, Hori walks away from her, suitcase in hand. It's as if the world has stopped spinning for this very moment, Kashima thinks. It's as if everything is moving in slow motion, and there is no one else in the world except for _them_ . Yes, this is about _them_.

Kashima takes a deep breath, lunges forward, and grabs his hand, stopping him just as his left foot is about to plant itself on the floor of the train. " _Wait!_ "

He spins on his heel, turning around with a shocked expression on his face. "W-What is it, Kashima—"

And then her lips are on his, slowly moving. It's a sweet and gentle kiss—a little hesitant and sloppy, but first kisses are always that way, right? It's not perfect (far from it), but somehow, it just feels _right_. And Kashima begins to think that her suspicions were just confirmed.

The world has stopped spinning for this very moment. The tilt of its axis has shifted. The stars have aligned.

Right now, it's just the two of them.

And they pull away from each other, out of breath, wide smiles gracing their faces.

"I-I..." Kashima starts. "I think I love you, Hori-senpai! I think I always have!"

Hori suddenly reaches out for her hands and clasps them in his larger, more calloused ones. "I think I love you too! Always! I always have! Since the day I first saw you at the entrance ceremony!"

"Really?! Wait, say that again!"

"You damned cheeky _brat_!" he laughs. He hands tighten around hers, and he gives Kashima the gentlest smile she has ever seen. "I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you."

He releases his grip on her hands and steps back, the doors now starting to close.

And Kashima watches as the train leaves the station, the words _I love you too_ sitting on her tongue, left unsaid.

This is how summer ends.

* * *

Kashima waits at the station, anxiously tapping a spontaneous rhythm while she waits, leaning against a large column.

"Yo," she hears a deep and painfully familiar voice call out from afar.

"HORI-SENPAI!" she shouts, crashing into him and almost sending them tumbling to the ground. "I missed you _so so so so_ much!"

"I missed you too," he replies before planting a chaste kiss against her lips. "And it's _Masayuki_ , remember?"

Kashima giggles before awkwardly shuffling her feet from side to side, her cheeks tinged with red. "R-Right, Masayuki."

As each syllable of his name rolls off her tongue, her embarrassment slowly melts away into an indescribable feeling of pride and joy.

This is how summer begins.

The days pass by like this: playful banter, the occasional escapade, and quiet talks in the park. It's unusually peaceful like this, and not all good things must come to an end, Kashima realizes. Some things are meant to be eternal, and although summer is not forever, these moments _are._ What they have now is comfortable and familiar. Sometimes she wonders if she'll ever be ready to say goodbye to these hot summer days, and she decides that, _yes,_ she is ready to say goodbye because the next time he boards that train, she'll be there beside him, both of them with suitcases in hand.

"You're going to love it there, Yuu, I promise. And the theater program is great! I just know you're not going to regret this decision one bit," Hori says while grinning.

"Of course I am, Masa-chan," Kashima replies. "Because you're going to be there with me."

And the train doors close. There's no desperately searching hands and tearful goodbye kisses. They sit there in silence, watching as their home slowly disappears into the distance. No words are exchanged. It's just the occasional squeezing of hands, thumping hearts, thumbs softly caressing the backs of hands, and gentle laughter.

This is how the day passes, and the sun sets, the feeling of love coloring the sky an endless expanse of pink.

This is how summer ends.


	2. kiss with a fist

It all happened in the blink of an eye, but what had just happened was undeniable. There was no way around it. No excuses. No alibis. _Nothing_.

Kashima had just punched someone in the face.

Not the greatest way to end one's day, but it _had_ to be done. There are some actions that are necessary, actions that must be taken. This, Kashima believes in strongly. It wasn't anything drastic, really—just some mild physical contact between a classmate's face and _her fist_ . Sure, he bled a _little bit_ , but that's normal, right? The kid just not a nosebleed, and Kashima may or may not have broken a finger. He _did_ also punch her back, though. Fair trade.

Kashima huffs before sharply inhaling as gauze and bandages are applied to her face. " _Ow_ , that hurt!"

" _That_ hurt?! Maybe you should've thought about that _before_ you punched one of our actors _in the face_!" Hori hisses before carefully rubbing alcohol on her hand and wrapping a compress wrap around her bruised knuckles.

"So?" he asks, raising a brow and almost wanting to sock Kashima in the face after seeing her countenance shift to one of incredulity.

"What?"

Hori groans in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why did you do it?"

"Punch him in the face?"

"Does it _look_ like I'm asking you about anything other than _that_ incident?"

Kashima averts her narrowed eyes from him, and if Hori's eyes aren't deceiving him, there's something which he can only describe as _seething rage_ in her bright green eyes.

"He... insulted you and questioned your authority. 'Why is _he_ our president when he doesn't even act?' he said. He also called you short and implied that you were a bad actor when he's _never even seen you on stage before!_ "

"Kashima... _that's_ why you punched him in the face?!"

She slowly nods in response and refuses to speak.

"You... _You idiot!_ Do you think that I care if anyone insults me? The answer, in case you were wondering, is _hell no_. Now you know what _I_ care about?! Your well-being."

"It's okay, senpai, really. These injuries will heal in time for opening night—"

"You are a colossal _idiot_. You think I'm worried about the show right now? I'm worried about _you_. You get in a _physical fight_ , come up to me from out of seemingly nowhere when we don't even have club activities today _bleeding_ and tell me, 'Don't worry, senpai! I've defended your honor!' before _passing out!_ And you have the gall to think that I'm worried about the show?!"

"H-Hori-senpai, I didn't mean—"

"God dammit, Kashima, you fucking scared me!" He slumps over in his chair and rests his forehead in his hands before getting up and sitting next to Kashima on the bed instead. "You were bleeding and passed out, and I started to panic so I picked you up and ran to the clinic as fast as I could! Your hand was bleeding and super bruised, and one of your fingers just looked _off_ , and _your face_. Your face was bleeding and bruised and was starting to turn kinda white, and _you passed out_."

Kashima opens her mouth to speak but nothing audible comes out when their eyes meet and she sees nothing but genuine worry and concern etched into his visage. She swallows the lump in her throat. "I'm... sorry."

"You _better be_ ," he says, tightly gripping her arm, and she almost thinks that, for some reason, he's about to fling her all the way across the room, but she's terribly mistaken because if her eyes aren't failing her like her hand is now, he is _crying_. Her one and only Hori Masayuki, her _everything_ , is _crying_ because of _her_. "You _fucking scared me!_ "

His grip on her arm tightens, and she believes that his hands are shaking. It kind of hurts, but Kashima can't even bring herself to care about the pain right now. Instead, she gently places her hand over his, the one clenched tightly around her arm, and carefully motions for him to let go. It takes a while, but when he does, she clasps it between her hands, broken fingers and all, and rests her forehead against his.

"I'm okay, Hori-senpai."

"I know that, but _still_."

She scoots closer to him so that their knees and thighs are touching and wraps him into a hug, allowing his head to rest in the crook of her neck. Something finally clicks, and now he's _sobbing_ . His breath is shaky against her ear, and his tears are drenching her shoulder, but she couldn't care less. She runs her not-so-injured hand through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"You're a _fucking idiot_ , you know that?!" he chokes out between sobs. "Never _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"I understand, senpai."

And they sit there like that until the sun sets, his hands clenching and pulling against the back of her sweater vest, shaky breaths hot against her neck, until his sobs slowly begin to subside. When he's strong enough to finally lift his head, his eyes are bloodshot, but Kashima doesn't care because she never knew it was possible for someone to look so beautiful after crying. She wipes a tear from his face, similar to how she would with one of her many princesses, and caresses his face with her non-broken hand before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, which ignites something within the two of them.

Despite the fact that Hori had been bawling for a solid half hour earlier, he still manages to smirk. "You call _that_ an apology?"

"My, my, senpai. Was that not enough?"

"Shut up, Kashima. I'm expecting something better than that once you get out of this goddamn forsaken room."

And he gets up and leaves, no longer caring that his eyes are bloodshot, waving back at Kashima before sliding the door shut.

Kashima recovers in record time, and the first thing she does when she returns to school is sweep Hori off his feet (literally _and_ figuratively) before he attempts to fling her all the way out the window and across the courtyard. It appears that he has returned to his normal, angry and in-denial self, but Kashima knows better because when he waits for her at the school gate, she knows that something is different now because now, he can take her hand without fear of hurting broken fingers and rubbing against bruises.

"So, you expecting a better apology from me any time soon, or?"

"Nah, this is good enough for me," he replies with a smile.

She kisses him anyways.


	3. all the stars have lost their shine

His breath hitches in his throat as he watches her. Kashima's eyes sparkle as she looks up at the night sky, pointing out various stars and constellations to Hori. It's a little difficult to pinpoint exactly what she's pointing at since it's a little cloudy, but he can't help but smile at her unbridled enthusiasm.

The clouds begin to vanish, and Hori can hear a soft gasp escape Kashima's lips. She's beaming and enthusiastically pointing at the sky, making dramatic hand gestures and wide, sweeping motions with her arms.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she says, her voice lighter and more airy than he remembers it being.

He redirects his gaze to the sky and thinks, yes, the sky is beautiful. There's something about the way the stars look when you're in the middle of nowhere— it's bright and colorful and beautiful, but when he looks back at Kashima, she's practically glowing. When he glances at the sky once more, it's as if all the stars have lost their shine. The moon, the stars, all of space, the whole universe— all of it could never compare to Kashima.

Maybe the night sky only looks beautiful because she's here, he thinks.

" _Yeah, it is_."

Kashima lays down beside Hori and turns her head to look up at him. "You're not even looking, senpai."

He shifts his body until he's no longer sitting, slowly lowers himself onto the ground, and rolls onto his side so that his whole body is facing her. "I know."

Kashima giggles in response and affectionately brushes his styled bangs away from his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that? You know, I brought you here so I could show you the _stars_! Were you listening to anything I was saying earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm."

"Hori-senpai..." Kashima sighs and rolls over so that she's facing him as well and moves until their foreheads are almost touching. "Is there something that's bothering you? I haven't seen you since you left for university, and ever since you came to visit, you've been very... _distracted_."

He props his head up with his hand and gives her a small smile. "You think so?"

"I know so," she replies in a whisper, and she's so close, he can feel her breath on him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Her lips are teasingly close to his now, and he contemplates leaning in, but he knows he's treading dangerous ground right now. Instead, he drapes an arm over her and rests his forehead against hers. "I was just thinking, y'know... About the stars and constellations you were telling me about and the moon and the universe and whatever."

"I don't understand, Hori-senpai. What are you trying to say?" Kashima's giggling uncontrollably now, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. "You're being so weird. Is there anything I can do to alleviate a lovely princess's distress this fine evening? A candle-lit dinner under the stars? A romantic escape to the outskirts of town where we can abandon all—"

And he does the very thing he warned himself not to—he kisses her, lips slowly moving against hers, hand moving up and down her back. She responds by pulling him in even closer and desperately running her hands through his hair. He's not quite sure what's happening because his mind is all a blur, and the only thing going through his head is _Kashima_ and how _amazing_ she looks under the stars tonight. She's on top of him now, and Hori is being pushed down into the grass. He knows that these grass stains aren't going to get washed out anytime soon, but he doesn't care because when Kashima lifts her lips off of his so they can breathe, he takes a good look at her flushed face and disheveled hair, and her lips are so swollen and red.

The view from here is beautiful, Hori thinks—Kashima, the stars, and the moon. Kashima was right, he realizes. The stars _are_ beautiful tonight. And her green eyes are almost glowing in the dark, and if he squints and peers into them deeply enough, there are stars in her eyes as well. It's almost sensory overload, looking at Kashima, allowing himself to take all of her in at once.

Hori always knew that Kashima was attractive, and he had always thought that his favorite view of her was whenever he was looking down at her from above, but now he knows that he was _wrong_. Past Hori was _terribly_ mistaken because the view from here is _breathtaking_. There's something about the way her bangs cascade over her face and how her hand, intertwined with his, keeps pushing him harder into the ground and how her nails dig into his back, leaving half-moons on his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

"I never knew the Prince was so rough with her princesses."

"And I never knew that a princess could be so demanding. Haven't you had enough already?"

"Well, the view tonight _is_ stunning."

"Ah," she says, almost in a mocking tone. "Now what was it you were saying earlier about the stars and the moon? Aren't they beautiful tonight?"

"Only because you're here," he whispers into her ear. "You're more beautiful than all the stars in the cosmos. That's what I think."

"And I think you're the most beautiful maiden in all the land. The _roughest_ as well. I never knew a princess could kiss like _that_."

"Is this what you had in mind when you dragged me out into the middle of nowhere to go stargazing?"

She kisses him again on the lips and slowly makes her way to his neck, and it feels as if his skin is on fire but he doesn't care. And when her teeth absentmindedly scrapes against his skin, he lets out a gasp.

"No, but I think the stars have aligned for me, don't you think?"


	4. and i saw sparks

"You look absolutely _ravishing_ tonight," Kashima purrs into his ear before roughly pressing him against the wall and assaulting him with kisses. "I always knew you'd look amazing in a dress."

Hori tries to move his hand, but Kashima has it firmly planted in place, and he almost growls into her mouth. "I knew I said that I would do anything you wanted just this once because you made dinner, but you didn't have to force me into a dress if you just wanted to jump me."

"But taking off your dress is the fun part, and I didn't want to let that opportunity slip away," she says, releasing his arms in favor of gently running her fingers through his hair. She presses her lips above his eye and proceeds to leave a trail of searing kisses all the way down to the corner of his mouth before hungrily seeking his lips with hers. It starts out gentle and slow, but when they find their rhythm, it sparks something in Kashima. Hori lets out a gasp when he feels her tongue brush against his lips, but he eagerly opens his mouth and lets her in.

He can feel her tongue run over his and occasionally, her teeth nibbling on his lower lip. Hori can barely breathe, but he doesn't want her to stop _whatever_ it is she's doing to him right now. He wraps one of his legs around her, and sinks into her warmth. Her touch is electrifying and comforting at the same time, and he can't get enough of it.

" _God_ , Kashima. How do you do that?" he grunts into her ear as her lips begin to trail downward, away from his lips. He can feel her hot breath against his neck, and her hair is in his face. She nips at his neck, and a moan escapes Hori's lips.

(He's glad it's winter because he's not going to be able to leave their apartment without a scarf now for at least a week.)

After she's done making good work of his neck, she moves down to his collarbone and slides down the straps of the dress he's wearing. He tilts his head to allow her better access and lets out another moan when she bites him, _literally_ bites him. Even though her lips aren't on his right now, Hori finds himself having difficulty breathing. Kashima can hear and feel his desperate, shallow breaths in her ear, and it only encourages her. She allows her tongue to brush against his skin before she bites him again, making sure that she leaves a mark.

"You're being surprisingly possessive and territorial tonight."

"Well, I have to let the world know you're _mine_ somehow. Why, does it bother you?" Kashima suddenly backs away from him a little, giving him space before gently caressing his face and looking at him with a worried expression on her face. " _Wait_ , am I hurting you?! If so, you should've said something! I'm so sorry I didn't—"

He captures her lips with his and smiles against her mouth. "No, you're not. In fact, I'm enjoying this _very_ much." He leans in so that his mouth is directly next to his ear and whispers, " _I want you. Now._ "

And he jumps her. _Literally._ He jumps into her arms and allows her to scoop him up in one fluid motion. In record time, Hori finds himself sprawled on their bed, and he slowly sits up and firmly places his hand on Kashima's shoulder as her arms wrap around his neck. She leaves bruising kisses on his neck while she frantically fumbles around for the zipper on his dress.

"Wait," she mumbles against his skin. "Turn around for me."

"You are so demanding today," he says before complying with her demands.

Kashima's hand lingers on his back before slowly unzipping his dress, and she bites her lip when his shoulder blades and back muscles are visible. When she's done unzipping, his already pulled down straps slide off on their own. Hori gets off the bed and stands up, slowly sliding the dress down. Kashima's heart is racing, and before he can get his feet out of the thin, frilly fabric pooled at his feet, she's already pulling him back down onto the bed. What Kashima wants more than anything else in the world right now is to just feel his skin on hers, and she's on top of him now, gently nipping at his skin again, occasionally moving back up to capture his lips in a deep, smoldering kiss. Her hands keep wandering downward, to the rim of his underwear, and Hori's trying to get Kashima out of her top. Once it's off, he flings it off to the side to who-knows-where and quickly begins unbuttoning and tugging at the hem of her shorts.

Within seconds, both of them are completely naked, skin against skin, passionately kissing and hands freely wandering. Hori sits up and Kashima shifts her legs into a more comfortable position. He allows his hand to settle on her waste before trailing down her thigh. Kashima lies down, and Hori presses his lips against her thigh while running his hands up and down her leg.

There's something about the way it feels whenever they get intimate. It's as if their bodies are on fire, and every time they touch, it's as if they're being jolted by electricity. It's exciting and _warm_. Sometimes, Hori contemplates stopping and just nuzzling against her, taking her warmth, but he knows that she would only whine in response, playfully hitting him and asking, "Why are you stopping _now_?"

(He knows he would do the same thing too.)

So he doesn't stop, and one thing always leads to another. Hori's never really sure how they end up like this: him pinned down on their bed, sweating as Kashima slowly rocks against him while he buries his face in her neck, panting and lips moving against her skin, whispering sweet nothings.

Kashima raises her head and takes in Hori's flushed face and sweaty, disheveled hair. He caresses her cheek and slowly rubs his thumb along the edge of her cheekbone.

"Kashima..." he begins, but she silences him with a kiss.

"Call me Yuu," she says, her voice dipping a little deeper than normal, and she bats her long eyelashes seductively before leaning back down until her lips are almost touching his ear. " _Masayuki_."

His breath hitches in his throat. His fingers begin to tremble against her waist while her hands press down firmly against his toned chest, and Masayuki loses himself in Yuu's touch.


End file.
